


Confession

by Candycanes19



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Giving Birth, HEA, Miscarriage, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Hey bare with me while I try and figure out what the heck I am doing.  It has been like forever since I wrote anything and I am using some old stuff and mixing it with hopefully (fingers crossed new stuff. )   I have ideas but who knows if it will make any sense as I write it.  I am truly sorry if there are errors of any sort.  I try my best to make sure it makes some sense.  Thanks again if anyone is reading my mess of a story.  lol





	1. Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bare with me while I try and figure out what the heck I am doing. It has been like forever since I wrote anything and I am using some old stuff and mixing it with hopefully (fingers crossed new stuff. ) I have ideas but who knows if it will make any sense as I write it. I am truly sorry if there are errors of any sort. I try my best to make sure it makes some sense. Thanks again if anyone is reading my mess of a story. lol

"I want to know the truth" he said.

"You really don't want to know" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not something I think you can handle"

"I am an adult just like you so I think I can handle whatever it is!"

"I have to go."

She starts walking out of the room but is stopped by a strong hand grabbing her arm and stopping her from anymore movement. She looks up at him and wonders maybe she should tell him.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still am figuring out what I am doing on A03 so if things look weird it is because I have no idea what I am doing and am learning this site. All my old stuff was on Blogger and I still have copies. Oh and yes these are short chapters because I am still trying to get back into the swing of writing again so maybe someday I might have a longer chapter or not. Who knows!?!?! Have fun reading my hot mess of a story. Thanks

"Flip, you are hurting my arm. Please let go!" 

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on, babydoll."

"It's complicated" (Y/N) said sighing. 

Flip looked down at (Y/N) and pulled her into a hug and said, "We are together then we can uncomplicate it so talk."

"I'm pregnant!" 

"You are?"

"Dude really come on what in the world are you that clueless? I mean really seriously. That time in the back of your pickup truck under the stars and the many other times. You sure did not think of using protection and know that I can not take the pill because it makes me sick as a dog. So you figured it would not happen. Surprise it did!" 

"Hey (Y/N), I am just surprised that is all" Flip said, "We will figure things out together." 

"Sorry about getting a little bit worked up but I am just as shocked as you are now. Are you happy at least?" (Y/N) asked.

"I am happy" Flip said kissing the top of (Y/N)'s head. 

"Me too."

"Let's go and feed you and little Zimmerman dinner" Flip said as he put his hand on your abdomen and (Y/N) smiled.


	3. Flip Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it is time for some drama?

Flip was a work a few days later and he was working on a file and it seemed by his coworkers that Flip was distracted and not really paying attention to the file.

"Earth to Zimmerman, earth to Zimmerman" Ron said waving his hand in front of Flip's face. 

"Huh what" Flip said.

"Are you ok? I was asking your something about a case and you are just staring into space"

"Sorry I was just distracted about something that (Y/N) told me the other day."

"Oh yeah what's up?" 

"(Y/N) is pregnant" Flip said.

"Congratulations man. I had no idea you two were even thinking about having kids."

"We weren't planning on having kids, it just happened!"

"Then I am guessing you aren't thrilled about this or am I wrong?" Ron questioned.

"I am happy but I am almost positive that I will be a shitty father because I have zero experience with kids. I know that (Y/N) is gonna be an amazing mom but I know I am gonna fuck up everything" Flip exclamed! 

"Hey, you have several months to figure out what to do and I am sure that (Y/N) will help you with everything and if not then the poor kid will just end up screwed up" Ron joked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ron." 

"Anytime partner. I sure feel bad that (Y/N) got knocked up by you" Ron snickered as Flip threw a piece of paper at him and knocked Ron in the head.


	4. Gossip Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding to the Drama Llama

Later on the next day, (Y/N) was out having lunch with Maggie, one of the receptionists at the police station where Flip worked.

"I am so glad we could get together have lunch, (Y/N)" Maggie stated.

"Yes I have been just so tired and no feeling like my usual self lately being pregnant" (Y/N) stated.

"Yes speaking of your pregnancy, I overheard Flip and Ron talking about it and I am not a gossip but I think I heard Flip say he is kinda scared of being a dad" Maggie said.

"He said that he was scared?" (Y/N) asked.

"Yes sweetie. I am sorry to be the one to say this to you but I figured Flip would have told you."

"He told me he was happy but nothing about being scared of being a father. I do not know what to think right now. Just shocked and confused that he was say one thing to me and then tell Ron something else."

"I feel terrible for saying anything before Flip said anything but I figured you already knew."

"I am not upset with you, Maggie. I am upset with Flip for lying to me. I mean I am his girlfriend and we are supposed to be able to communicate truthfully. I might have to rethink some things in my life" (Y/N) said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Maggie got up and went and sat down next to (Y/N) and gave her a hug, "Guys are confusing humans and have no clue what they say and how they can hurt us." 

"Yes how true" (Y/N) said hugging Maggie back.

"Are you gonna be alright, darling?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I will be fine. I think Flip and I need to have a serious talk."


	5. Confusion, Fight, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smut (hahaha) oh and of course I love the Drama Llama!!!

Flip came home that evening and found (Y/N) in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Hi Babydoll, how are you?" Flip said leaning down to kiss (Y/N)'s temple.

"Phillip, we need to talk" (Y/N) stated firmly.

Flip looked at (Y/N) in shock and sat down next to her, "About what?"

"I had a nice chat with Maggie at lunch and she told me something that I would have hoped you would have told me!" 

"What should I have told you that Maggie knows?" questioned Flip looking confused and worried.

"You do not want this baby!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she put her hand protectively over her abdomen.

"Where did Maggie hear this and I never said that."

"Bullshit, Flip, she said you told Ron that you were scared shitless about being a dad and that could be interpreted as not wanting to be a dad!"

"She did hear me say that so I am not gonna deny it but where does she get off telling that to you. Whatever it does not matter. Yes I am fucking scared but I was going to tell you about my fears."

"Oh yeah when?" 

"Obviously you know now!" Flip said shaking his head.

"Well I need some time to think about all of this so I am going to go and stay with Katie for a bit. I need time alone to think about all of this and how you kept this from me, Flip."

"Stay, (Y/N). I will take tomorrow off so we can talk and figure things out. Please sweetheart" Flip begged.

(Y/N) got up from the table and headed into the bedroom to pack a bag. Flip followed (Y/N) into the room and slammed the door behind him. (Y/N) jumped and turned around. Flip came up to her and grabbed her arms and threw her onto the bed. (Y/N) was a bit startled and started to move away but Flip was on her in a flash kissing her weak spot under her ear and her neck. (Y/N) was moaning and giving in because Flip knew how to make her lose her mind too. 

Before (Y/N) knew it they both were naked and Flip was using his magic lips and hands to make her moan his name over and over. His hands were doing amazing things to her body and of course her crazy hormones of being pregnant made everything even more intense. She was going crazy and when he entered her with a slow powerful stroke she lost it completely. The man knew what he was doing and thrust harder and deeper everytime. 

"Oh god geez Flip....." (Y/N) cried out which was music to Flip's ears. He continued what he was doing until he felt her squeeze his cock and cum. And he did not last much longer and emptied his seed into her. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap. 

"Babydoll that was amazing" Flip said rolling off of her and pulling (Y/N) next to him as they came down from their orgasmic high. 

"Yes it was but just because this happened still does not mean I need some time to think about what we talked about earlier. Sex does not always fix everything hotstuff" (Y/N) said trying to move away from Flip but he held her tighter. 

"Please stay babydoll" Flip pleaded.

"Let me go, please?" 

Flip loosened his arms and let her move. She sat up and looked over at Flip and then got up and dressed and left. Leaving Flip in bed alone.

As (Y/N) walked out of the house she bit her lip so that her tears would not start falling and make her reconsider going back to Flip's strong arms. 

"I need to be alone" (Y/N) said to herself as she got into her car.


	6. Reconnect and Bad Housekeeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww we can have some fluff now and take a break from the Drama Llama. Anywho who is reading my hot mess I want to say THANK YOU BUNCHES!!!! It has been kinda crazy getting back into this realm of writing fan fics. I am sorry if there are any errors or craziness ahead of time. You all are great!!!!!!!! :)

A few days later, (Y/N) was hanging out in the den of her friend's house. (Y/N) was reading a book but not really she was on the same page for the last ten minutes. She was over thinking about the fight she and Flip had before she left. Maybe she had been to hasty running out and not giving Flip a chance to really explain. But Flip had admitted he was scared about becoming a father. She too was scared but figured they could work together and figure out this parenting thing. 

Katie walked into the den and said, "How's your book, (Y/N)?"

"Hey, I do not know I have not been paying any attention to to truthfully" (Y/N) sighed and bit her lip.

"I am not surprised by the way you are staring off into space and your book is in your lap" Katie joked and came to sit down next to (Y/N).

"I might have been a little hasty in running away from Flip and not giving him a chance to tell me everything when all I got was a tiny bit from Maggie."

"You were upset and he admitted that he was freaked out about this tiny life growing inside of you. You can stay here longer if you want or if you think you need to go home and talk to Flip I understand."

"Maybe it is time to go and really figure things out with Flip. I feel like I did not give him enough time to explain but he really did hurt me with not being truthful about his feelings about the baby" (Y/N) said and trying not to cry. Katie pulled her friend into a hug, "I know sweetie but I do believe that Mr Tall Boy who in my opinion is sex on legs, loves you more than anything in this universe so go home and talk."

"Thanks Katie, you are the bestest friend ever and I do not know how I would get through things without you?" (Y/N) said hugging Katie back.

 

************************************

 

Flip was sitting on the couch watching tv and enjoying a beer. He had let the house go to hell because he was depressed because (Y/N) had walked out a few days ago. He had no desire to clean or even gave a rat's ass. He was like why clean or even care about anything, his reason for living, had walked away. He had been going to work and that was all he had energy for now. His coworkers were concerned about him but he told them he was fine and did not want to talk about anything. All he wanted was for (Y/N) to come home so they could figure things out about the baby.

 

***********************************

 

A little while later (Y/N) drove into the driveway and saw Flip's car and she smiled to herself. She got out of the car and grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. 

As she entered the house she was shocked at the mess. Flip had stuff everywhere. Beer cans left on the coffee table and papers scattered all over the room. (Y/N) was shocked and when she went into the kitchen it was just as bad. She wandered to the bedroom to put her stuff down and it looked like a tornado had hit it. Flip sure did not care if the house was a wreak but she did and this was unacceptable. 

(Y/N) heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom and called out, "Zimmerman what is going on?" Flip opened the door of the shower and looked out, "Babydoll, your back!" Flip jumped out of the shower and ran over to (Y/N) and pulled her into a wet hug. 

"Ugh Flip you are getting me all wet!" (Y/N) exclaimed and tried to move but was stuck by the strong man holding her tightly. 

"You will dry babydoll. I am so happy you are back" Flip smiled and leaned down to kiss (Y/N). 

"What happend to the house?" 

Flip moved away and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, "Uhmm well...uhmmm."

"Yeah uhmmm exactly! We need to clean and then if I have any energy then we can talk. Because I realized it was time for me to come home and figure out things with us and the baby." 

"Agreed, clean and then talk" Flip said and pulled (Y/N) back to him to kiss her again. 

"Ugh you keep kissing me and we are not getting anywhere faster" (Y/N) smirked at Flip.

"Sorry I can't help myself, I have missed you tons and that is why the house is a hot mess."

"You are impossible Flip!"

"And that is why you love me, babydoll" Flip smiled. 

"Yes I love you, Flip!"


	7. Rock My Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut because I am bored!
> 
> If there are any errors I am sorry I had to type this on my tablet which is a pain in the bleep!!! LOL 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Flip did most of the cleaning because he had destroyed the house. (Y/N) supervised and Flip thought that was best since she needed to take it easy for the baby's sake. 

"I will go and get us dinner while you chill, baby doll" Flip said and gave her a quick kiss.

"That sounds wonderful."

Flip left and (Y/N) got comfortable on the sofa and watched tv.

******************************

When Flip got home saw that (Y/N) was asleep on the sofa. He fixed your blanket and turned off the tv. He put dinner away and had dinner alone. Then he checked on (Y/N) one more time and have her a kiss on the top of her head and went to bed alone.

The next morning (Y/N) woke up and realized she was not in bed and had fallen asleep on the sofa. But she noticed she had been tucked in by Flip. She thought to herself he is a good guy even if there are ups and downs. 

(Y/N) got up and realized her baby was playing soccer with her bladder so she headed into the master suite and saw Flip out cold in bed. She smiled and headed into the bathroom.

******************************

(Y/N) was making breakfast when she felt two strong arms come up from behind and hug her tightly. 

"Good morning gorgeous" Flip said and started to kiss her neck and shoulder. 

"Good morning Zimmerman" (Y/N) said and turned around to face him and kiss him. 

The kiss became more heated and Flip picked up (Y/N) and sat her on the counter and quickly pulled off (Y/N)' s shirt, "Gawd baby doll your breasts are just perfect." He leaned down to suckle one of her nipples and his other hand carassed the other one. "Flip please I want more." Flip smirked to himself and moved his hands to help (Y/N) out of her panties. 

"Geez baby doll you are soaking wet for me" Flip exclaimed as he moved his mouth to her wet pussy. 

(Y/N) lost it when Flip did unmentionable things to her body. His mouth and fingers were magic and when he touched her clit her first orgasm hit powerfully. While (Y/N) was slowly coming down from her orgasmic high, Flip pulled out his cock and slid it into (Y/N) extremely wet pussy and slowly started thrusting into her. (Y/N) groaned in pleasure as Flip made her go crazy again. Flip leaned in and kissed (Y/N) deeply. He continued thrusting and (Y/N) felt her pussy squeeze his cock and they both came together as Flip emptied his seed into her womb. They stayed connected for a bit so they could come down from their orgasms together.

"Baby doll, I love you more than anything."

"Zimmerman, I love you too."


	8. We Got This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we need to get serious now?!?!?!? 
> 
> With a tiny bit of fluff!!!

Later on that day, (Y/N) was sitting on the back porch swing enjoying that quiet of their backyard. Flip came out and sat down next to (Y/N) and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We really need to talk about this baby, Flip and not you trying to seduce me to forget about everything" (Y/N) said putting her hands in her lap.

"I know but you just looked so yummy this morning and hey what can I say, pregnancy looks good on you" Flip said smiling.

"Thank you but seriously, tell me what you are scared about exactly?"

"I have no idea about anything. I mean what if I drop the kid or say something that I should not? I mean I have no experience at all with kids. I know when we go places with family and friends their kids come running to you like you are the best thing since sliced bread. I need help!" Flip explained.

"I will help you and things with come natually to you, Flip, as the baby's father. And I will help you and I do not have all the answers but if you need help just ask me" (Y/N) said placing her hand on his thigh. 

"Thank you but I know I am gonna fuck up. I will need lots of help!" Flip said putting his hand on top of hers. 

"That is all you need to do and we will figure this crazy parenting thing out together" (Y/N) sighed putting her head on Flip's shoulder.

They sat together in comfortable silence on the porch and enjoyed the afternoon. 

 

***********************************************************

A few days later, (Y/N) was out with her friend Katie shopping for baby Zimmerman.

"Oh my gosh, look at these adorable baby shoes!" Katie exclaimed as she picked them up and showed them to (Y/N).

"They are so freaking tiny" (Y/N) said laughing.

"I can not believe all this stuff you need for a baby these days. It is truly nuts. Clothes, shoes, diapers, car seats, strollers, furniture and so much more" Katie said feeling overwhelmed by the cart of stuff they had aquired.

"Yes I know and I wonder if the nursery we have in the house is gonna be big enough with all this stuff. I have tried to clear out our extra bedroom with Flip's help but this house we are in is starting to be not big enough for a three person family. But maybe I can convince Mr Zimmerman at some point to look at bigger houses. True we did not plan this baby when we moved in together but he or she is on the way and we are just gonna have to make due until we figure other things out in the future" (Y/N) explained as she added the tiny shoes to the pile of stuff.

"Does this mean that maybe there will be more Zimmerman babies in the future?" Katie smirked at her friend. 

"Let me get Flip used to this one before I tell him we need more" (Y/N) said rubbing her abdomen and laughing. 

They finished the shopping and headed home and unpacked the car. Then they collapsed on the sofa in the den.

A few minutes later Flip walked in the house and saw the two women sitting in the den, "Hey ladies" Flip said and kissed the top of (Y/N)'s head and then sat across from them on a chair.

"Hi darling" (Y/N) said and smiled. 

"Hi Flip" Katie said, "Well I need to get home and deal with dinner for me and my man so I will leave you two to enjoy your evening." 

"Ok Katie, I had fun today and thanks for the help with the baby stuff" (Y/N) said as they got up and gave each other a hug and then Katie left.

"So you went shopping today huh?" Flip asked.

"Yes sweetheart and you gotta see everything. It is all in the nursery." (Y/N) said sitting back down. 

"I will later babydoll right now all I can think about is not moving from this chair. It was a crazy day at the station."

"Oh ok well since you are so exhausted I guess then I do not have to make dinner" (Y/N) sighed and got more comfortable on the sofa.

"I think I could move if you made your famous spaghetti and meatballs with that amazing salad on the side!" Flip said hopefully.

"Only if you help me out because you know I am pregnant and exhausted all the time." 

"Absolutely babydoll" Flip said coming over to the sofa and offered his hand to help (Y/N) up giving her a kiss. 

Then they headed into the kitchen for some fun making dinner together.


	9. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of miscarriage and blood. Do not read if that is a trigger warning for you. I just wanted to give the heads up to anyone who reads this chapter. I just want to make sure you are warned!!!! 
> 
> I thought of this on the way to work this morning. Serious time again but maybe fluff at the end.

That night while the two of them were sleeping (Y/N) starting dreaming. 

 

***********(Y/N) Nightmare***********

(Y/N) was in bed and she woke herself up with horrible pain in her abdomen. 

"Oh god help me, Flip! Something is not right. Oh god I think I am losing the baby" (Y/N) cried and looked down at her legs and saw blood.

Flip jumped up and looked at (Y/N)'s legs and saw the blood, "Babydoll just breathe and I will call 911. We will get you to the hospital as quickly as we can." 

(Y/N) was trying to breathe but all she could think about was her baby, "Please Flip, oh geez...ow!"

Flip called 911 and they said the ambulance was on its way. Flip stayed near (Y/N) and held her as she was shaking and crying, "Shhh babydoll I got you." (Y/N) tried to relax in Flip's arms as he held her while they waited for the paramedics showed up.

The paramedics showed up and (Y/N) was taken to the ambulance then rushed to the hospital. Flip jumped into the ambulance with (Y/N) and held her hand to ensure her he was not going anywhere.

When they got to the hospital (Y/N) was taken to a room to get checked out and see what was going on with the baby. 

Flip went into the waiting room and sat. He was really nervous because if she lost the baby he wasn't sure how things were going to be between them. 

A little while later a nurse came out, "I am looking for Mr Zimmerman?" 

"That is me" Flip said getting up from his seat and walked over to the nurse.

"Mr Zimmerman, I was told to come and find you. Will you come with me please." 

Flip followed the nurse down a hallway and then she stopped outside of a room. "Your wife is in here and I am so sorry to tell you but she lost the baby. We have her sedated right now and she knows what happened that is why the doctor sedated her. She was freaking out and she needed to be calmed down. I am so sorry about your loss, Mr Zimmerman."

"Thank you" Flip solemnly said and then went into the room. (Y/N) was resting on the bed and Flip went and sat down next to her and took her hand in his hand. She looked so tiny in that hospital bed. He felt horrible and now their baby was in heaven. 

(Y/N) felt Flip's hand holding hers and she opened her eyes and saw him, "I am so sorry Flip" and (Y/N) started crying and Flip held her close. 

"It is ok babydoll. I love you and we will be fine" Flip said hugging (Y/N) tightly and rubbing her back.

"I do not know what happened. I was so cautious and careful with my pregnancy and now he or she is gone. I feel so awful" (Y/N) said through her tears. 

"It is not your fault and we can grieve together. I miss our baby too and when we can try again we will babydoll."

"I was so worried after all this you would leave me" (Y/N) said hesitantly looking up at Flip biting her lip.

"I am not going anywhere, babydoll. I love you no matter what. You are the love of my life and the women I want to be with for the rest of my life" Flip declared and kissed (Y/N) on the forehead.

"Love you more, Flip Zimmerman" (Y/N) smiled and Flip kissed her on the lips.

*********End of Nightmare/Dream*************

(Y/N) woke up with a start which jostled Flip and he woke up, "Babydoll what's the matter?" 

"Flip, I just had the craziest dream" (Y/N) said looking down at her beginning showing baby bump. 

"Do tell darling." 

"I though I had lost the baby and then I was sure I would lose you too" (Y/N) said biting her lip.

"Wow that is a crazy dream but I am not going anywhere. Love you more!" Flip smiled and kissed (Y/N) on the lips and hugged her tightly. 

(Y/N) smiled and hugged Flip tightly and hoped everything would be ok and glad her nightmare was not real patting her baby bump.


	10. Bad verses Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness because I just LOVE me some fluffy fluffiness. And Flip is just so fluffy and his hair is awesomely fluffy too!!!

After the nightmare (Y/N) started being overly cautious about the baby. She ate healthy and took walks and read all the books to make sure everything was going to plan.

And this was bugging the fuck out of Flip. The frig had only healthy food and his beers were gone and he was not even the one pregnant. 

"Oh babydoll this is getting to be fucking insane. I need my beer and my unhealthy food or you will never want to be around me again. I know you are worried but that was just a dream and not real. You and the baby are fine" Flip pleaded looking at the zucchini and broccoli that (Y/N) was chopping to make a salad.

"It is not insane and that dream that was actually a nightmare, really freaking me out, Flip!" 

Flip stood next to (Y/N) and said, "Stop this salad making and go and sit down. We are ordering pizza and you will get over it." Flip took (Y/N)'s hands and gently nudged her toward the kitchen table. (Y/N) gave in and sat down and truthfully did not feel like making salad and pizza sounded a lot better. She smiled as Flip took care of their dinner situation.

About an hour later both of them were sitting on the sofa relaxing after eating their pizza and Flip smirked, "See wasn't that way better some crazy salad and you had the most adorable smile while enjoying that cheese on your pizza."

"Yes that really hit the spot but I gotta balance things out because I do not need that nightmare to come true because I did something to hurt the baby."

"I do not think you would do anything ever to hurt our baby. I agree that a little bit of good and bad is a good balance for little Zimmerman" Flip joked pulling (Y/N) into his lap and kissing her deeply. Needless this turned into a serious makeout session on the sofa and then Flip got up and picked up (Y/N) and threw her over his shoulder.

"This needs to continue in the bedroom" Flip growled and headed down the hallway.

"Hey seriously Flip really? Put me down!"

"Nope sorry babydoll, you are at my mercy now" Flip laughed loudly and then gently dropped (Y/N) on the bed. (Y/N) just shook her head and started to crawl away but was quickly captured by two strong arms that pulled her against a strong chest and laid her on her back, "I told you that you were at my mercy babydoll and there is no escape from me now" then Flip leaned down and kissed (Y/N) which made her smile. Flip started tickling (Y/N) and that turned into a tickling fight which led to them making love several times that night.


	11. Baby Furniture and Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to put furniture together and Smut is always a good combination!!!   
> Right???

A few mornings later (Y/N) woke up to lots of banging and swearing in another room. She got up and went to investigate what the heck was going on in what was to be the baby's nursery. The door was slightly opened and so (Y/N) leaned against the door and watched as Flip was attempting to put the baby's crib together.

"Fuck, now where did I put those instructions" Flip cursed looking for the papers while moving parts here and there.

"Good Morning to you darling" (Y/N) said walking over to Flip and handing him the papers.

"Morning Babydoll and thank you. Did I wake you up?" 

"No all the loud banging and you swearing loudly did not faze me one bit, sweetie" (Y/N) scarcastically said as she yawned and stretched her arms up. 

"Sorry (Y/N), I really was trying to be quiet but when the directions make no sense I got kinda irked" Flip said getting up from the floor and coming over to (Y/N) and hugging her close to him, "I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Really how? I am already awake and am hungry. So if you can make it up to me by making me breakfast" (Y/N) said in a hopeful manner looking up at Flip with a cheesy grin on her face. 

"Anything my Babydoll wishes is my command today since I was a horrible boyfriend and woke her up to early" Flip says taking (Y/N)'s hand and kissing it.

"I can say anything and it will come true since you said you are at my command?" (Y/N) asked grinning devilishly, "Then you need to give me breakfast in bed since I was so rudely awaken early from my beauty rest." Then (Y/N) headed back to the bedroom to wait patiently for her breakfast.

A short while later Flip wandered into the bedroom with a tray with (Y/N)'s breakfast. He sat the tray on her lap and he sat next to her, "I hope my lady likes what I made for her to eat." 

"It looks amazing but it is way to much for just me. I hope you will share with me darling" (Y/N) said batting her eyelashes and smiled. Flip laughed at her and they both ate breakfast.

"Thank you Flip for breakfast. I really do appreciate everything you are doing for me and the baby. And I did not mind at all waking up early to you attempting to put furniture together. I was more than willing to help out."

"I know you were willing to help but you need rest" Flip said leaning over to kiss (Y/N). 

"I appreciate that but right now I want something other than rest" smirked (Y/N) leaning into Flip and pulling him down on top of her. 

She started pulling off his shirt and then her pajamas were flung off quickly as well as his pants. Hands were touching each other everywhere and moans were the echoing in the room. Flip started kissing (Y/N) and moved down her body until he was between her parted thighs and kissed her until she screamed out as he made her cum on his tongue. She saw stars as her first orgasm hit her hard. Flip smirked and moved back up and knew she was still shaking from what his tongue could do and then slide his cock into her wet pussy. (Y/N) moaned again and then bucked her hips to meet Flip's thrusts. He was trying not to get to rough but (Y/N) made him lose it everytime. Finally he could not take it anymore and thrust a bit harder until he came deep inside of (Y/N)'s womb. They collasped together in post orgasmic bliss. 

(Y/N) moved to cuddle Flip and looked over at him, "I guess you are gonna finish the furniture later today?"

Flip groaned and pulled (Y/N) to him and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah later right now I am not leaving this spot because holding you is way better way to spend my morning plus we both need to sleep a little bit now."

(Y/N) just giggled and snuggled against Flip and feel back to sleep in his arms.


	12. A Picture is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to have a pre baby checkup and fluffy times.

A few weeks later on (Y/N) had to go and see how the baby was doing. After all her morning sickness had been anytime sickness and at total random times too. Flip had taken the day off so he could go and know how everything was going after all he was going to be a father. Plus he wanted to ask questions because he was clueless for some things even though (Y/N) was going to help him too. 

(Y/N) went up to the reception desk, "Good morning, I have an appointment with Dr. Anderson this morning at nine thirty."

"Yes I see your name here and will let them know you are here" the receptionists said.

"Thank you" (Y/N) said and went to find Flip and sit with him.

(Y/N) sat down next to Flip and noticed that he was looking a little nervous, "Flip are you ok?" (Y/N) said and put a hand on his bouncing knee to try and calm him down a bit.

"Sorry just thinking about some things I wanna ask the doctor about baby Zimmerman" Flip said and putting his hand over (Y/N)'s hand and smiling at her.

"That is cool and I am sure as I have more appointments we will think of so much more as time goes on." 

"Oh yes" Flip thought quietly.

FInally a nurse called them and they headed to a room, " (Y/N), I need you to sit up on this examination table so I can check your vitals" the nurse explained. (Y/N) climbed up on   
the table and let the nurse do her job. 

"The doctor will be in here shortly and you two will get to see the first picture of your baby with the ultrasound." Then the nurse left the room. 

"Wait what did she just say?" Flip stuttered and looked at (Y/N) as his eyes went wide with shock.

"I am gettting an ultersound and it seems you can see the baby with it!"

"I had no idea that we were seeing the baby today, babydoll."

At that point there was a knock on the door and the door opened and in walked Dr. Anderson, "Hello (Y/N) how are you today?" 

"Morning doctor, I am good and this is my boyfriend, Flip" (Y/N) said as Dr. Anderson shook Flip's hand. 

"Let's see how the baby is doing as well as its heartbeat. And then we can see it on the ultrasound" the doctor said as she got to work. 

(Y/N) lifted up her shirt so the doctor could check the baby. They listened to the heartbeat, "The heartbeat is strong and everything else seems good. Now let us see your baby on the ultrasound screen."

The doctor used the ultrasound wand to scan (Y/N)'s abdomen and up on the screen came a picture of the baby, "Well he or she is doing well from what I can tell. See how he or she is moving around all seems good. Would you like me to print off a picture?" 

"Yes" Flip said excitedly!

The doctor printed off the scans and handed them to Flip, who was in shock seeing his kid becoming even more real to him at that moment.

"(Y/N), everything looks good with your pregnancy and we will see you in a few more weeks. Do either of you have any questions for me right now?" Dr. Anderson asked. 

"I think Flip had some but I am good" (Y/N) said nudging Flip's arm, "Sweetheart, did you want to ask the doctor anything?". Flip looked up and thought for a moment and then said, "I did but I can't remember now." 

"That is fine anytime you need me feel free to call me and answer any question you guys might have. Other than that everything is good and I will see you soon" Dr. Anderson   
said and left the room. 

(Y/N) and Flip followed the doctor out and headed home.

When they got into the truck (Y/N) looked over at Flip who was still mesmorized by the picture of their kid he was holding, "You are fascinated by that picture, Flip?" 

"Huh sorry babydoll, yes this is the most unbelieveable thing I have ever seen in my life. Our baby is a person and is growing inside you and wow I just can't believe we created   
this little person" Flip exclaimed.

"Yes we did and I am happy to see how happy you are with our baby's first picture, Flip" (Y/N) leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Flip turned and kissed (Y/N) on the   
lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too Flip."


	13. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut equals a fun update finally!!!!!! Hope you all enjoy and sorry for taking forever to update this one but the holidays and life are crazy now. Hopefully things will get more chill soon. Happy December :)

(Y/N) was really feeling the morning sickness and it was not only morning, it was afternoon and evening time. It really bugged her and she was not happy and that did not make Flip happy either. 

"Ugh I feel nauseous and fat and everything makes me wanna throw up" (Y/N) complained trying to get comfortable in bed that evening.

"Sorry babydoll, I wish I could help but everytime I do you push me away" Flip frowned looking at (Y/N) as she twisted and turned on her side of the bed.

"Sorry Flip, I know you wanna help and I do not mean any of it. Grrrrr, I want this baby out of me!" 

"It will be when it is time sweetie" Flip said as (Y/N) finally settled on her side facing Flip. He pulled her to him and started rubbing her back and (Y/N) snuggled against him and finally closed her eyes. "Good now sleep babydoll" Flip said as he too closed his eyes and sleep found them both.

****************************************************

Several days later (Y/N) was sitting on the sofa in the den and felt the baby kick her. She lifted her shirt and saw movement as the baby was moving around. 

"Oh my goodness! This is hilarious" (Y/N) laughed and continued to feel the baby bounce around and kick more.

"Babydoll are you ok?" Flip asked as he walked into the den and looked at (Y/N) with concern.

"I am good but your child is having a dance party in my womb and it is funny. Come sit and you can feel it" (Y/N) said putting her hand out for Flip to sit next to her.

Flip came and sat down and put his hand on (Y/N)'s abdomen and his eyes went wide when he felt the baby kick, "Holy fuck, babydoll that is fucking amazing!"

"I told you" (Y/N) exclaimed looking at Flip. 

Flip just kept his hand on her abdomen and smiled everytime he felt the baby. (Y/N) watched Flip and smiled and realized he was getting more and more attached to their baby and that made her love Flip even more. 

She thought to herself, 'He is gonna be a great dad even if he does not believe it.' Then she leaned over to Flip and kissed him, "Hey Flip, I love you."

"Babydoll, I love you more and now I gonna show you" he smirked and stood up and picked up (Y/N) as she yelped.

"Zimmerman, put me down now!"

Flip took her back to the bedroom and then gently plopped (Y/N) down onto the bed and then crawled above her and looked down at her with hungry eyes.

(Y/N) bit her lip and tried to get away but Flip was stronger and pulled her back to him, "Oh no darling you are mine and we are gonna have lots of fun" he growled huskily at her.

Flip took his time taking of her shirt and then her pants and just stared at (Y/N) and smiled, "You are so beautiful babydoll."

(Y/N) blushed and pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him deeply as his hands started touching her soft skin. He help her out of her bra and leaned down to suckle her breasts. (Y/N) groaned in ecstacy, "More Flip please!" Flip did not have to be told again. He undressed himself and then gently pulled off her panties and smiled at how wet and ready she was for him. "Oh babydoll you are just perfect." (Y/N) cried out as Flip let his fingers tease her clit and her pleasure was intense. Flip enjoyed watching his girl enjoy what his hands were doing to her body and loved making love to her. She was going crazy and felt her first orgasm hit when Flip's fingers did their magic with her pussy and then he added his tongue and lips. "Flip....Flip....Oh gawd.....oh....oh...." and she cried out as the pleasure was more intense the second time. Flip was about ready to lose it so he finally gently thrust into her. He was thrusting harder and harder and before they both knew it he felt her pussy squeeze his cock and she came again and Flip thrust a bit more and then he lost it and spilled his seed into her womb. He collapsed on top of (Y/N) and she held him tightly and enjoyed the closeness. Flip finally moved off of (Y/N) and pulled her close to his chest and they snuggled together. "I love you more" Flip smiled and kissed (Y/N) and she smiled. 

"I know" (Y/N) said.


	14. Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have taken forever to update but I was having a hard time figuring out where to go with this story and this is just a fluffy chapter. Thank you for reading if you are still reading my hot mess of a story!!! You all are the best!!!! Enjoy

Things were finally in a good place with (Y/N) and Flip and the baby's nursery was ready. They had decided to make it a neutral color of yellow until they found out what they were having. (Y/N) and Flip agreed not to know ahead of time what they were having and to be surprised when the baby was born. Their friends thought they were nuts because no one could buy certain colors or things for the baby. 

"I mean what if I wanna buy your baby a doll or a car" (Y/N)'s friend, Katie said as the two of them were wandering around a cute baby boutique downtown. 

"We want it to be a suprise and yes I know it is annoying because I even see something for one gender or another and am like oh I want to get that but then I am like I have no idea what gender my baby is yet". 

"Just come on and find out please (Y/N)!" begged Katie and (Y/N) laughed and shook her head.

"It will not be much longer, Katie and we will all know if I am having a girl or a boy" (Y/N) said patting her baby belly. Katie rolled her eyes and groaned, "You are driving me batty but I can not wait to meet this sweet little bundle."

"Yes me too. I told Flip I am so exhausted and ready for his darling child to be out of me soon. It is hard to do so much and thank god for materity clothes and how wonderfully stretchy they are or else." They both laughed and continued wandering around the store.

********************************

Flip was busy as usual at the station and the latest case was driving both him and Ron insane. The group they were following were pretty good at hiding their drugs and other contraband. And the contacts usually only talked for a very short time and then they disappeared so it was getting harder and harder to get evidence to put them away. But the chief believed the two of them were the best and would crack the case at the right time. Which to Flip and Ron seemed like they would never find or get anything useful anytime soon.

"Hey Flip wanna take a break and go and eat something?" Ron asked hearing his stomach rumble.

"Sure why not. Nothing is happening and I am starving" Flip agreed.

They headed off toward the local diner to have lunch. They found a booth and sat down and gave their orders to the waitress. 

"So how are things at home, Flip?"

"Good and (Y/N) are doing better now and I am not as scared as I was earlier about being a dad. I am going to have to rely on (Y/N) on figuring what to do but she has confidence in me being a good dad. So we shall see. How are things with your and Patrice?" 

"She is good and we are figuring our relationship out too but it is good" Ron said smiling.

"Cool man" Flip smiled back. 

******************************

That evening (Y/N) had dinner all ready for Flip when he got home. And the table was set and she was just waiting on Flip to come home so she decided to sit on the sofa and watch television. Nothing was really keeping her attention and she was feeling really uncomfortable and the baby was having a party in her womb. 

"Gawd kiddo please chill out. I want to rest but you seem to think it is party time. Oh geez please stop!" (Y/N) groaned loudly enough for her not realize that Flip had just walked into the house and heard (Y/N) complaining about the baby.

"Hey babydoll are you ok?" Flip asked and quickly wandered over to where she was siting down.

Flip sat down next to her and started to rub her back and (Y/N) smiled at Flip for rubbing her back, "You are my prince charming and that feels amazing. Don't stop!" Flip smiled and kept rubbing (Y/N)'s back and she moved closer to him and closed her eyes and finally started to relax. The baby must have noticed somehow because he or she stopped being so active and chilled out finally. 

After a bit Flip pulled (Y/N) to snuggle on the sofa and he kissed the top of her head. She smiled at Flip, "You are perfect you know". 

"I am not perfect babydoll but we are good together and that is all that matters now" Flip said as they snuggled closer.


	15. A Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been terrible about updating and I am sorry! More fluff because we never have enough fluff in our lives.

Several weeks later (Y/N) was sleeping when she felt her water break and realized that Baby Zimmerman was on his or her way. 

(Y/N) moved to wake up Flip, "Flip, Flip wake up! My water broke and I need to go to the hospital." (Y/N) was shaking Flip's arm and he finally opened his eyes and looked at her blearily, "Huh what's wrong, Babydoll." Flip slowly sat up and looked at (Y/N) who then said again, "We are having a baby now. Hospital now dude!" 

"Oh ok" Flip realized and jumped up and started getting ready and then looked at (Y/N), "Do you need any help, Babydoll?" Flip came over to where she was on her side of the bed.

"I think I am good for the moment but let's getting moving before the baby is born in our bedroom" (Y/N) laughed and then got herself together as best as possible while trying not to have a baby in the house. 

Flip helped (Y/N) out of the house and into the car and they were off to the hospital to have a baby.

***************************************

When they got to the hospital, (Y/N) was rushed into a room and Flip followed holding (Y/N)'s hand. 

"Flip, can you believe that we are gonna have a baby soon?" (Y/N) said groaning as a contraction hit.

"I know it is crazy and just breathe, babydoll" Flip said trying to feel his hand that (Y/N) was gripping hard as another contraction hit her.

"Sorry Flip" (Y/N) said trying to breathe but the contractions were coming fast and furious. 

The nurse was hurrying them as fast as possible to (Y/N)'s room so that (Y/N) would not be giving birth in the hallway. 

They got to the room and the nurse went to get the doctor because (Y/N) was having very fast contractions. The doctor walked in to the room, "Let's see how close we are to having a baby ok (Y/N)?" 

(Y/N) only had the strength to nod and let the doctor do her job.

************************************

"Push babydoll" Flip encouraged as (Y/N) pushed but she was exhausted, "You got this baby!" 

"Flip why did you do this to me" (Y/N) cried in an irratated tone because it was getting harder and harder.

Flip ignored her comments and kept on encouraging (Y/N) that she was doing great, "You got this babydoll."

The doctor finally looked at (Y/N) and said, "You are doing great (Y/N). I see the top of the baby's head just a few more pushes and you will have a beautiful baby to hold."

"Ugh grrrrrr" was all (Y/N) said between exhausted cries of tiredness. 

"Ok (Y/N) one more hard push and it will be a bit easier" So (Y/N) pushed with all her might and the baby's head finally came out and then the shoulders and with the final push the baby was out and screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Congratulations it is a baby girl!" the doctor said placing the baby on (Y/N)'s chest. The baby calmed soon after she was placed on (Y/N)'s chest. (Y/N) could not believe that her baby was here and she was holding her close. 

"Flip look she is a so small" (Y/N) said as Flip came over and sat next to his girls. "She is beautiful and tiny" Flip said as he gently touched his daughter's back. 

"I love you (Y/N)."

"(Y/N) she needs a name" Flip said looking at his new daughter.

"What about Callie Elizabeth Zimmerman" (Y/N) suggested and Flip nodded in agreement. 

"Welcome to the world, Callie" the doctor said to the happy family.

Flip smiled at (Y/N) and kissed her deeply on the lips, "I love you more, (Y/N) as they both enjoyed the first moments of being a new family with their new baby girl.


	16. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am terrible about updating. Gonna try and give you all a little something if possible.   
> And I am still working on this story. I have ideas that I want to use so there should be more.   
> Fluffiness and baby Callie are cute :)

Now there was a baby in their life and they were not sure what they were doing. (Y/N) and Flip were now home after a couple of days in the hospital with the nurses helping with Callie and explaining everything about having a newborn baby and all the chaos that would ensue. 

(Y/N) and Flip were sleeping when the cries of Callie started so (Y/N) had to maneuver out of Flip's arms to get up to check on Callie. Flip groaned when he felt (Y/N) leave the bed,"Can I do anything babydoll?" "No she is probably hungry and you can not help with that since you are not a female" (Y/N) smirked and slowly got up and went to Callie's bassinet. Flip sleepily laughed and rolled over and went back to sleep. 

"Oh baby girl are you hungry?" (Y/N) asked as she picked up Callie and went over to the rocking chair and started nursing her daughter. Callie quickly attached her lips to (Y/N) breast and starting eating eagerly. "Guess you were hungry" (Y/N) smiled. After Callie had finished, (Y/N) changed her and then put her back into her bassinet and then (Y/N) got back into bed and passed out. 

A few hours later Callie started up again, "Oh gracious baby girl" (Y/N) said into her pillow. "Babydoll, I got this you sleep" Flip said and got up to check on Callie. "I love you forever Flip" (Y/N) said and got comfortable again. Flip went over to check on the baby and picked her up and realized she just needed to be changed. Flip took care of Callie and then decided to rock her in the rocking chair to try and get her to go back to sleep. 

The next morning both Flip and (Y/N) were both half out of it after not much sleep because of Callie and all her needs. 

"Thank god for coffee" (Y/N) said as Flip handed her a cup, "I love Callie dearly but they did not lie when they said that new parents get no sleep for a while."

Flip nodded in agreement, "And you were up more than I was and I don't even know how you are awake right now, babydoll?"

"I have no idea, darling" (Y/N) said taking another sip of coffee and then they heard crying coming from their bedroom. 

"I got her babydoll and you stay put" Flip said getting up and walking back to get Callie. 

Flip came back into the kitchen with Callie in his arms and handed her over to (Y/N) so she could nurse Callie. The rest of the morning was uneventful as they ate their own breakfast and then they both got Callie changed and dressed. Then they put her down for a nap and they both passed out so they could function later on in the day. 

Flip had taken some time off to help (Y/N) with Callie and it was a good thing he had because there was no way he could work on no sleep. (Y/N) was grateful for the Colorado Police department to give Flip some time off because there was no way she could do this without his help. Callie was a full time job right now and they both were working as a team and it was slowly but surely working out. 

They both agreed they were learning a lot of things about babies but they were glad they had each other.

*****************************************************

That evening Flip and (Y/N) were sitting cuddled together on the sofa watching a Broncos game on tv.

"Flip love you" (Y/N) said snuggling more against Flip.

"Love you more babydoll" Flip smiled and kissed (Y/N)'s temple. (Y/N) smiled and fell asleep against Flip.


	17. Zimmerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea last night and let us see if it makes sense on here now. lol 
> 
> Sorry for the short update but it is all I got for now. They will be more!!! 
> 
> I have a feeling!!!!!! :)

One day while Flip was at work and (Y/N) was in the kitchen making dinner while Callie was in her playpen, (Y/N) had a thought.  
Talking to Callie, even though Callie could not respond, "So baby girl you know I think that I would like to have the same last name as you and your dad. I think I need to make Flip realize that after carrying you for nine months that I deserve to be a Zimmerman too. What do you think Callie girl?" Callie just gurgled a baby response and (Y/N) laughed at her daughter.   
"Yes it is time for Mr Zimmerman to do his part and get his act together to make me official even though he probably thinks it is fine as it is but I want to be his wife" (Y/N) exclaimed to herself continuing with dinner. 

********************************

After dinner (Y/N) and Flip put Callie to bed and then they went into the den to relax for a bit without baby around. 

"How was work today darling?" (Y/N) asked as she snuggled next to Flip and he pulled her closer.

"Oh it was crazy as usual and we got the bad guys finally today after what has, as you know. been a few weeks of twists and turns so now I can relax now" Flip exhaled as he kissed the top of (Y/N)'s head.

"Great to hear that Flip!"

"Yes so I have a few days off now so I want to spend time with my girls and not think about anything else." 

"Wonderful then maybe we could go away to my aunt and uncle's mountain cabin and just relax. I know they are not up there now and would not mind if we stayed there. I will talk to them tomorrow if that works for you, darling?"

"That is the greatest idea ever and it would be nice to get away from here and enjoy the moutains" Flip smiled and then leaned into (Y/N) and gave her a kiss which became more heated but (Y/N) pushed him back, "Flip, we can't even though I want to more than anything but my doctor has not given me the clear yet." "Sorry babydoll, I miss ya that is all" "I know so do I and hopefully soon" (Y/N) smirked and Flip growled at her and then they both laughed.


	18. Loving Zimmerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I suck at updating and am truly sorry. Life is a bit crazy now here hopefully this will hold you all over for now.  
> And a tiny bit of smut for the fun of it!!! Always fluff lots of fluff  
> Happy Sunday friends :) <3

(Y/N) was enjoying relaxing at her family's moutain house with Flip and baby Callie. It was wonderful to forget daily life and just relax. The trip up to the mountain house had actually been good. Callie fell asleep for most of the ride which made Flip and (Y/N) happy. Now (Y/N) was sitting on the front porch swing listening to the rain falling and it was peaceful. Flip had volunteered to put Callie down for her nap so (Y/N) was waiting for Flip to come join her outside.

"There you are babydoll" Flip smiled as he sat down next to (Y/N) and put his arm behind her on the swing and she leaned into his strong body and smiled.

"Did Callie go down easily for you?"

"For the most part yes. She did get a bit fussy at one point but I just rubbed her back a little bit longer than usual and that helped."

"She is a Zimmerman for sure" (Y/N) smirked.

"Why do you say that, babydoll?" 

"You like back rubs too and can get fussy if you don't get one every so often" (Y/N) smirked as she patted his thigh.

"Hey when you give me back rubs it turns into other things and then we end up with babies" Flip said with a mischievous look at (Y/N). 

"You are incorrigible, Flip Zimmerman!" 

Flip stood up and picked (Y/N) up and threw her over his shoulders. "Eek Zimmerman put me down!" (Y/N) squeeked out barely after Flip smacked her on the ass. "Nope now we are gonna wake the neighbors." 

"Flip, if we wake up Callie, I am gonna be furious!" 

"Oh I will make sure we don't do that but we will wake the neighbors only" Flip grinned devilishly.

*********************************

Flip threw (Y/N) down on the bed and crawled on top of her and gave her a wicked smile which made (Y/N) giggled but Flip then kissed her deeply to keep her quiet.

(Y/N) moved her hands to pull off Flip's shirt so she could touch him. He growled and helped (Y/N) out of her shirt and bra too. Needless to say clothes were removed as fast as possible and hands were roaming around each other's bodies. 

Flip slide his hand down in between (Y/N)'s legs and felt how wet she was for him. He slid a finger into her folds and groaned, "Oh babydoll you are just so perfect for me."

"Oh god Flip more please!" (Y/N) cried out as he continued his minstrations of her pussy. (Y/N) tighened around his fingers and he kissed her deeply to keep her quiet as her orgasm hit her. 

Flip let her breath for a moment before he slide inside of her so they could be connected the most intimately way possible. Then he started to thrust in and out of her and they both were breathing hard and (Y/N) grabbed Flip's head and pulled him into a hard kiss so she would not scream again because boy he knew what he was doing when they made love. Finally he pulled back and thrust a bit harder and then spilled his seed into her womb. He collapsed on top of (Y/N) and she pulled him tightly against her. She loved the feeling of being held tight by Flip after making love. The connection felt amazing and she knew how much he loved her being that close together.

"Love you Flip" 

"Babydoll, I love you so much."

Flip moved off of her and they cuddled.

"Hey Flip"

"Yes babydoll?" 

"I am impressed we did not wake up Callie" (Y/N) said looking at Flip and smiling.

"Thank the baby sleeping gods" Flip laughed and kissed (Y/N) on the lips.


	19. Will You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am bad about updating this story and am so sorry. I have had some health issues but hopefully all is looking up for me and plus I am getting closer to summer break!!!!! Thank the Summer Gods!!!!!! 
> 
> Just short and sweet plus fluff!!!!!!!

(Y/N) decided to take things into her own hands while they were relaxing in the mountains. She gave Flip hints about since they now had a kid maybe it was time to be married. 

"(Y/N) we have it good like we are, why do you wanna change that?" Flip asked while they were eating dinner.

"Oh I don't know maybe I want to be your wife and not your forever girlfriend, partner or whatever the hell I am!" (Y/N) exclaimed a little bit louder than neccessary. 

"Chill out babydoll, we can get married if you are that insistant about it."

"No I don't want to do marry me if it is such a inconvince to you and you think we are fine how we are now." (Y/N) got up from her chair and left the kitchen and then slammed the door to the bedroom.

Flip looked at Callie sitting in her highchair, "Well I guess I need to apologize to your mama and then figure out a way to propose in a way that will blow her mind. Huh?" 

Callie just giggled and threw her spoon on the floor, "What is up with all the women in my life? One is mad at me for not wanting to get married and the other throws utensils at me. What's a guy to do now?" Flip said shrugging his shoulders and picking up the baby spoon. 

*********************************

Flip put Callie to bed to give (Y/N) some space after their argument. He walked into the bedroom and found (Y/N) sitting in the comfy chair reading her book.

"Hey I am come in peace are you still upset with me?" Flip asked cautiously as (Y/N) looked over at him, "I put Callie to bed already so we could talk." 

(Y/N) nodded her head and Flip walked over to where she was and sat down the floor by her feet. (Y/N) put her book down and looked at Flip.

"Sorry about being so annoyed but I just want to be your wife and it is something I have wanted for a while now. I know this sounds silly but I was jealous that Callie got your last name before me. I want to be a Zimmerman too. Is that wrong that I want the same last name as the man I love and our child?"

"No it is not silly and I think it is sweet and I had no idea you were jealous of our daughter's last name. We can make you an official Zimmerman as soon as possible if that makes you happy. Then it makes me happy too." Flip said smiling at (Y/N).

(Y/N) got up from the chair and sat down next to Flip on the floor, "Good now we have to start planning a wedding" (Y/N) smiled and leaned over to kiss Flip. He smiled into the kiss and pulled (Y/N) into his lap.


End file.
